


Pushing the Bounds

by sweetie_or_not



Series: Limitless [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 05, So many options now just you wait, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetie_or_not/pseuds/sweetie_or_not
Summary: Because once you've learned the rules, what better time to see how far you can push them...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Michael, Ella Lopez/Michael
Series: Limitless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167104
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Pushing the Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off the next work in the series with something a little fun (but still plenty hawt) - tonight we're gonna party like it's 1999. Welcome back and enjoy!

The sound of Ella’s blender crunching its way valiantly through ice cubes put a temporary pause on the conversation. And an animated conversation it was, after the first two rounds; leave it to a lab scientist to know how to make a stiff drink.

“Wow, that’s… very blue.” Chloe noted as Ella boogied her way back to the sofa, round three in hand.

“Thanks!” Because that was clearly a compliment in Ella’s books. “I mean, ya got blue curacao, might as well use it, am I right?” The plastic hurricane glass clunked dully against Chloe’s as she toasted.

Chloe took an experimental sip, her face lighting. “Oh wow, and  _ strong _ … and good! Ella, where did you learn to make drinks like this?”

“Can’t go wrong with some mix-and-match tropical basics, my friend.” She took a generous swing. “Mmm, tell you what - I’ll keep up the bartending if you keep kicking these sweet old-school jams!” Ella had kept up a perpetual low-grade dance party their entire evening - while sitting, while talking. She had yet to still entirely.

“Oh, well, that was all Lucifer.” Chloe’s favorite playlist he’d put together for her, currently streaming from her phone. “Oh! And speak of the-” No. She wasn’t going to finish that sentence, fetching her phone off the table to read his text.

“What’s he up to tonight anyway?” Ella curled up cozily, slippered feet and drink and all. Still subtly boogieing.

“Oh, there’s some big schmancy party going late at Lux. Wanted to keep an eye on things.” But clearly not enough to resist checking in.

She fired a few responses back and forth between sips, the glow of the screen lighting her face. Ella watched her cheeks turning pinker with each chime, until she finally broke with a scandalized laugh.

“Umm, what’s going on there?” Ella asked, waggling an eyebrow.

“I mean, it’s Lucifer… slightly  _ bored _ Lucifer… and, you know, girly sleepover. So. Yeah.” That was all Chloe was prepared to elaborate on, head tilting as she tried to make sense of a few of the emojis.

“Dude!” Ella’s sudden outburst made her jump. “You should send him a dirty pic! Here…”

Chloe batted her hands away from the phone. “What? No! No…”

“Oh come on! He’d be so excited! I mean, happy. Whatever.”

Chloe sipped her drink while Ella plied her with her most encouraging grin...

“Okay, fine!” She gave in at last, more glad for the excuse than actually put out.

Ella bounced in place while Chloe held her blouse out with one hand, pointing her phone down the open neckline, contorting a bit to get the best angle. She snapped the shot. “Okay! I  _ cannot _ believe I’m doing this…” She tapped at the screen a few times, with a triumphant final mash of the  _ send _ button. And waited… and...

“Oh, wow. Okay.” Guess she should have seen that coming.  _ Oh god, brain _ ! She sincerely hoped he had taken that shot from behind the bar. Or at least under a table?

“Ooh! Lemme see…”

“No! No. Absolutely not!’’ Chloe squirmed away from Ella’s attempted grab, clutching the phone - her poor, defiled phone - to her chest.

“Fine. I’ma get my own…” Ella grabbed her phone off the side table, repeated Chloe’s procedure - with considerably more practice, by the looks of it - and gave a satisfied nod. “Done!”

Chloe’s jaw just dropped. “Oh my god,  _ did you just send a dirty picture to Lucifer?” _

“What? No!” She seemed scandalized by the idea, before mumbling into her drink, “...I maybe sent it to Michael.” Now it was her turn to blush over her sly grin.

Chloe gave her a look of exaggerated shock, but her mind was at work behind it. She knew this evening was Ella’s way of making sure things were normal between them, after the dinner party went in an unexpected direction - heck, Ella had even said as much; her candor was a refreshing change after the herculean efforts it had taken to get Michael and Lucifer actually talking about things.

But… they still hadn’t broached the Michael subject yet. And Chloe was still wrapping her head around it all, and what it meant, and how she felt about it - not that she  _ should _ feel anything about it, right?… So. Until she sorted that out, might as well put her feelings out of her mind - with the help of many tropical beverages - and get Ella’s side of the story. She looked like she was dying to spill anyway. And Chloe did find herself pretty curious…

“So, you got them digits, I see?” Oof. Smooth start, Decker. But Ella didn’t seem to notice.

“I mean, yeah. He hung out, you know, after we… the other day. He’s a nice guy.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Sure, Ella’s scale for ‘nice’ was a little hit-and-miss, but in this case it was true, wasn’t it? Chloe still couldn’t quite understand how Michael,  _ that _ Michael, was now solidly a Nice Guy in her mind. In her life.

“Unless he doesn’t  _ want  _ to be nice, you know what I’m saying?”

Chloe's eyes flashed wide as she managed to not spit-take her drink. “Oh, yes. That is… definitely the case too.” They nodded quietly, both seeming to get lost in thought, until the sudden sound of Ella’s phone made them both jump.

“Oh my god.  _ Ohmygod _ \- what do I do?” Ella exclaimed with a laugh. Michael’s name glowed from the screen over the rhythmic vibration. Why were they suddenly a couple of teenage girls?

“Go on, just answer it!”

Ella accepted the call, raising the phone gingerly to her ear. “Oh... hey Michael. Whazuuup?” How Ella could be both so chill and so dorky at the same time never failed to impress. 

She nodded along as he replied. “That? Yeah. Chloe and I are hanging out. You know, just having a bit of a sleepover at Chez Ells.”

“Not usually, but there’s a time-honored tradition of calling up boys.” She gave Chloe a wink. Oh boy.

“You know - drinks, music, swapping stories…”

A grin curled across her face. “We were actually just getting to that when you called, so…”

She listened to his reply, her expression flashing in sudden decision. “Wait! D’you want to come over?” Chloe watched grin return at his response.

“Sneaking the boys in after you call them is  _ also _ a time-honored tradition.”

“‘Kay, bye.” She hung up looking pleased.

“Guessing we’re about to have company?” Chloe asked.

“I figured you wouldn’t mind?” She looked a little embarrassed. “Chloe, is that ok? I should have asked, I’m sorry. I just got… kinda carried away.” Ah, this was how Lucifer felt when  _ she _ talked to Michael on the phone. And how did he always  _ do _ that?

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Really!” She was honestly looking forward to seeing him; aside from a few texts, they hadn’t had a chance to catch up since the dinner party either. Not that this was the exact setting she’d have chosen. “I should give Lucifer a heads up though. I promised no surprises on this… topic.”

Ella looked proud. “Girl, I knew you were doing this right! Gotta lay those ground rules, keep the communication flowing. Props.” Chloe sent a quick text to Lucifer, listening with half an ear as Ella waxed philosophical over her drink. “I mean, as long as everyone’s cool, and you stay checked in… I say, you crazy kids do whatever you want. I’m just happy to tag along.”

“Ella, you’re not just tagging along. I mean, Michael’s his own man; you two can do whatever you want.” She was aiming for the aforementioned ‘cool’, but a hint of something else crept in. Dammit.

“Chloe, real talk.” Ella took her hand. “I know you all have your thing, whatever that is, and I don’t want to screw that up, okay? No lie, I’d like to get an invite every once in a while, because you all are pretty damn fun,” Chloe gave a modest chuckle at that, “but only if that’s fine with you. Same goes with seeing Michael.”

“That… means a lot. Thanks, Ella.” She sighed, more relieved than she’d expected. “This is all pretty new to me, so yeah… still working out all the details. But no, you’re fine - totally fine. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend to let in on my dirty little secret.” She played it off with a smirk, but the sentiment was true.

“Aww!” Ella pulled her into a hug, mindful of their drinks (she was a pro). “Love is an infinite resource, my friend. I’m just happy you’re happy.”  _ And that’s called compersion _ , Chloe thought to herself proudly. Yes, she had been researching again. And if anyone seemed likely to nail the concept, it was Ella.

Chloe’s phone chiming pulled them out of the moment.

“Okay, then: ‘Don’t break him and promise to tell me everything.’ So there we go.” A more Lucifer blessing she couldn’t have asked for.

A soft knock on the door turned their heads. Ella popped up to answer, looking a bit surprised.

“Daaang! How’d you get here so fast?”

“I was, ah, in the area.” Michael threw Chloe a look as he followed Ella in, and she had to stifle a laugh. He gave them each a brief embrace and kiss on the cheek in greeting, all manners, noting Chloe’s very colorful beverage.

“Oh my. What’s that you’re having, ladies?”

“Blendy drinks!” Elle chanted, already heading to pour a third.

“Blendy drinks.” Chloe seconded with a smile, giving Michael a taste of hers.

“Oh, wow. That’s…”

“Very blue? And strong?”

“Not… exactly what I’m used to, but I’m thinking it’s high time I branched out.” He gladly took the fresh glass Ella offered him, as she topped hers and Chloe’s off from the blender’s pitcher.

“That’s the last of that one, so… different color next round! Cheers!” Ella got to work making a hefty dent in hers. Next round? Chloe decided that was a problem for tomorrow and followed suit, Michael joining in gamely too. He had some serious catching up to do. And a supernatural metabolism, but whatever.

“Where did you learn to make this, Ella?” Michael asked as they settled back in together on the couch. It was big and squashy and everything a buzzed Chloe needed right now.

“Ha, homegirl here asked me the same thing! Forever ago - high school parties and stuff. Through much trial and error, I may add. Didn’t you all used to get your amateur mixologist on? Whatever you could find in the cabinets?”

“Well, you know I didn’t have a very typical teenage experience,” Chloe reminded her. “Acting and all.”

“Oh man, how come I always forget that? Well, glad we’re making up for it tonight! And what about you Michael? Big partier, I’m guessing?” she teased.

“Oh!” Chloe jumped in. “You were, umm, homeschooled. Isn’t that right?”

“Right! Yes, right. That. All of my siblings.”

Ella had always thought there was something a little different about the three of them; maybe that helped explain things. “So wait - I’m the only one who had a normal, well normal-ish, high school experience?”

Michael raised his glass to her. “You are the resident expert, it seems. But, Chloe - I didn’t realize things were different for you too.”

“Oh yeah,” Ella grinned. “She had hot tubs at her high school.”

“Well, that sounds pretty cool.”

Ella grabbed Michael’s arm with a gasp. “Wait, you don’t know?”

“Know what?” He looked supremely puzzled, glancing over to Chloe. Who was going a little pink and trying to sink into the couch.

“Oh my god! Be right back!” Ella exclaimed with a laugh, jumping up. She ran out of the room, while Michael looked more pointedly at Chloe for clarification.

She just sighed over her drink. It was bound to come out sooner or later.

Ella soon bounded back, laptop in hand, and plunked down on his other side. She pulled up a search, typed away and…

“Voila!”

“Yep, there it is.”

“What exactly are we looking at?”

“Oh, just you wait…” Ella clicked play on the clip. Chloe drained the rest of her drink. And Michael…

“Wait… that’s. You.”

“That’s me.” In all her perky, barely-legal glory.

“Well that’s. Wow.” At least he looked impressed, so her mortification might have been worth it. So much for the last being on Earth who hadn’t seen her tits. Well, her teenage tits. “Does Lucifer know about this?”

Her sudden peal of laughter shocked them both,  _ and _ her. Good thing she’d finished her drink or it might have become a very blue couch.

“Oh, yes. Lucifer happens to be a big fan of that particular piece of cinema. Long before he ever met me.”

“Aww! That’s so sweet! A budding actor getting to meet one of his idols? No wonder you two have always had such good chemistry.”

Chloe grinned. “That must be it.”

“All right, all right, now that I’ve thoroughly embarrassed Chloe here… Michael.” Ella set the laptop down and turned to him. “Spill. Youthful shenanigans? Crazy stories? I’m sure you and Lucifer must have got up to all kinds of trouble.” She lounged back, kicking her legs up over his.

“You could say that.” Thank Dad for his poker face. Literally. He stalled for a moment, resting his arms across her legs. “I mean, back in the day… yeah, we had our share of fun. But it’s been… complicated too.” He sobered at the unexpected turn. Eons, in a nutshell.

“Oh, shoot! My bad - hey, I’ve got some tricky sibling stuff of my own. I didn’t mean to bring up anything.” She leaned forward, resting her hand on his shoulder. “You two seem so close, I never would have guessed. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, really. But thank you, Ella.” He squeezed her hand with a soft smile.

Chloe was floored, just watching his exchange. How far he’d come? She pulled herself back from losing it. Damn blendy drinks.

Michael rallied quickly. “You’re right though. We have gotten close again. But all that’s been a pretty recent development.”

“Ahh,” Ella caught an inkling, “and has your more  _ wild side _ been part of that recent development too, or has that been there all along?”

He turned to Chloe reflexively at this. Held her gaze a moment. “I’d like to think it’s been there all along, but… it took the right person to finally draw it out. To help  _ me _ draw it out. And it’s been very liberating to say the least.”

Right. Conservative family, too. Ella nodded to herself. This was all making a lot of sense - Lucifer rebelled, Michael stayed all sheltered. No wonder she just wanted to hug the two of them to bits.

She watched Chloe and Michael break off their moment, all shy smiles. It was freaking adorable.

“So,” she had an idea, “it seems like you both clearly have some catching up to do in the partying department. I got you covered.” She hopped up, catching Michael with an unexpected kiss in passing. She flashed a smile back to him as she headed to the kitchen.

The noise of the blender once again drowned out the background music, heralding yet more beverages. She returned a few minutes later, pitcher of boozy creamsicle goodness in hand, to find Chloe and Michael talking…  _ very _ intimately. Their foreheads rested together, hands hovering just off each other. She grinned as they startled apart, caught out.

“Refill time! Gotta keep the old school experience rolling!” She divvied out the latest creation evenly, which was met with appreciative exclamations.

“Okay, I’ve  _ got _ to see if Lucifer has a blender,” Chloe decided. His top shelf was nothing to scoff at but this was… just fun.

“So, Ella,” Michael settled her back in, a little more closely than before, “this is what you did in high school? Drunken sleepovers?”

“Well, not  _ all  _ of them were drunken. That was later… or whenever we could get away with it. Sometimes just regular sleepovers.”

“And were these usually co-ed?” He ran his fingers over her thigh.

“Oh hellll no! Not officially.” She shifted in closer. “Like I said, we’d always dare each other to call them up, you know, whoever someone had a crush on... And sometimes we could convince them to sneak over.”

“Why, Ms. Lopez!” She caught the name switch somewhere deep in her chest. “Such defiance, even at an early age. Chloe, did you get up to anything like this?”

She leaned in against his shoulder, resting her head lazily, letting her hands start to wander. “Despite what my early film career may lead you to believe, I was shockingly innocent for a long, long time.”

“Now, why don’t I have a hard time believing that.” His voice was starting to get rough. “Shockingly innocent?” He ghosted his fingers along her jawline, making her shudder. “I never would have guessed.”

He turned back to Ella. “So, Ms. Lopez… after the  _ boys _ snuck over… what would you do?” His fingers drifted over her temple, carding back through her hair. He felt Chloe pressing in tighter behind him, her face brushing his neck.

“I know this is new to you both but… take a wild guess.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I already know, Ms. Lopez. But that’s not the point. I want to hear you say it.”

“Michael,” Chloe’s voice sounded, unexpected. “Not tonight, okay?” A quiet request, brushing soft against his skin. She didn’t want to lose this sweetness, this simplicity. The feeling of a time in life that had passed her by.

He turned towards her, savored the warmth of her closeness. “Of course.”

And then his lips found hers, and Ella’s hands found his body. And the music had mellowed, still nostalgic, but as if it already knew where the night was headed.

True to Chloe’s wishes, they kept things simple - trading kisses and touches, shifting together, ever closer, legs pleasantly entangling. A quiet intimacy laid over them, as if this  _ were _ a secret, a tiny rebellion they had to keep to themselves, furtive and precious.

It set Chloe tingling, set her hand drifting down Michael’s stomach. Her lips curled up where they met his skin as her hand found him, hard through his slacks. He let out a tiny groan, and she had to fight her urge to shush him, as if they were about to be caught by someone just in the next room.

She looked on while he and Ella kissed, continuing to stroke him, desire rising at the sight. She slid her way down his body, eased his legs apart so she could kneel between them, felt the muscles in his thighs jump as her hands traced their length. He did have nice legs.

She worked free the button, and his zipper, watching with amusement as he seemed entirely torn between who, or what, he should be paying attention to. Right, don’t break him. Though she had a feeling it would take quite a bit more effort.

She eased his pants and boxers down, just enough - that somehow seemed more fitting than off. And was somehow even hotter for it. He let out a proper moan, muffled against Ella’s mouth, as Chloe’s hand wrapped around his cock and pulled it free. He was rock hard, throbbing in her palm as she stroked his length.

Chloe watched Ella’s hand drift down, her fingers skimming over the head. Michael broke away with a gasp at that, his eyes snapping back and forth between the two of them.

“Remember, Ella - we aren’t supposed to break him.” Chloe’s voice was honey-warm.

“I don’t think there’s any risk of that.” He swallowed hard as Ella’s free hand traced through his hair. “I just can’t believe this is… you know… my life.” He fought down his breath, eyes flashing with desire.

“You better believe it,” Ella said, drawing her shirt off and tossing it away. She pulled his head into her chest, and he gladly nuzzled against her skin. He brought his hands to her breasts, fingers sliding over the fabric of her bra, cupping them up for his lips and tongue to explore.

Chloe edged in closer, lowering her lips around him with a sigh, calm and unrushed. She felt the immediate surge of energy through him, his body tensing.

He brought a hand to glide over her hair. “Gently, Chloe… “ Something about this was seriously getting to him, crashing through his hard-earned self-control. Might have been the  _ two women _ . Chloe eased back even more, slow licks and trailing kisses to accompany her hand’s movement.

He brought his arm back around Ella, guiding her up to kneeling - she was a tiny thing, wasn’t she? She bowed her head, dark hair curtaining around him, as he continued to lavish attention on her chest. Her hands in his hair pulled him in tighter as he lifted her breast free of her bra, his tongue tracing over her nipple.

He brought his hand down her side, finding his way by touch to her waistband. It was the work of a moment to pop the button, draw down the zipper, and glide his hand inside. She leaned against him, hips canting forward. A whimper escaped her as his fingers eased their way in, sliding deep to pick up the wetness below, then gliding it up and over her clit. Ella's nerves flared, straight from there to where his tongue still laved at her nipple.

“Oh, yes…” she breathed, arching into him. Her hips rocked against his hand, and he moaned with it, his whole body alight. Between the warmth throbbing under his touch, the decadent flesh pressed against his face, and  _ ohh _ the magical things Chloe was doing to his cock… he slowly blew out a breath.

Ella hissed as his exhale drifted across her tingling nipple, grinding into his hand. Oh.

He flicked his tongue over it, followed with another breath, glancing up to see her response.

Her head fell back, fingers curling tighter in his hair. “ _ Oh _ yes! …keep doing that.”

With her moans driving him on, he continued, ruthlessly teasing at her nipples with his tongue and breath… scraping his teeth delicately over them and relishing how she shuddered into his hand.

Her chest rose and fell beneath him, clutching him hard. “Don’t stop… don’t stop…” she panted along with his movements, legs shaking under her.

He felt Chloe picking up on the energy, her movements still controlled, but deeper, more impassioned. He banked it up, riding that heady plateau, holding himself back even as he felt Ella quivering tighter and tighter against him.

“Yes…” he breathed, raising goosebumps on her tingling flesh. “Yes…”

With a final, breaking cry her whole body jolted, curling in around him as her hips rocked in rhythm. She gasped and held him tight to her, her heart pounding beneath her ribs. He groaned, holding the edge back hard as he felt her pulsing hot under his touch.

At her nod, he eased his hand out, and she lowered herself onto her heels. She pulled his face to hers, sinking him deep into a kiss, as she settled back down next to him. He leaned eagerly into her touch, sensations pulling sharply at him. He broke away, head swimming, and she smiled, content, nestling down against his shoulder.

“Chloe, come here.” He needed a breather, and desperately wanted her close.

His gaze followed her as she slinked her way back up his body, her cheeks warm and eyes glowing. He drew her against his other shoulder, his arm wrapped low across her stomach, fingers entwining with hers. She tipped her head back, eyes sliding shut as he kissed her; her lips were soft and swollen under his, and his cock ached at the thought. So much for a breather.

He felt Ella’s hand travel down, fingers curling around him, and he let out a muffled moan.

Okay, so who needs a breather anyway?

He ran his cheek over Chloe’s hair, taking in its subtle, clean scent. He could tell that anywhere now. At what point had that happened?

“Chloe,” he whispered low, “what can I do for you?”

She drew their joined hands down between her legs, pressing her hips up into them with a moan. He could feel the heat through her jeans.

“Mmm… no sense breaking with the theme.” She released his hand there, trailing hers down his thigh.

She sighed back against him as he parted her waistband. The sight of her zipper drawing down, her panties slowly revealed… his hand sliding down into them…

“Why the hell is this so hot?” he groaned. Apparently that was out loud.

“Ah!” Her hips tipped forward as his fingers found her. “I guess there’s something to be said for a little restraint,” she writhed into him, “a little mystery.”

“Chloe…” he breathed against her neck, “you are  _ soaking _ .”

“What can I say? Must have been enjoying myself.”

He choked, eyes flying wide as her hand joined Ella’s, both their fingers teasing over his length.

“Oh... okay…  _ wow _ .”

His entire groin gave an almighty clench in response, wringing a desperate sound from him. Restraint might definitely have something on indulgence. To a point.

Reading his thoughts, Ella shifted her knees back under her, flashing him a grin before she lowered herself down. Her lips wrapped around him, hand still stroking at the base.

“Ohh, this is too,  _ too _ much…” he said, thoroughly trapped between the two of them. Loving every minute of it.

“Mmm... yeah it is…” Chloe bit her lip, grinding harder against his hand as she watched Ella’s head bobbing over his cock.

He watched her, watching Ella, the flush rising high on her cheeks. Her breath was coming faster, as she leaned helplessly into him, hips rocking. Her eyes flashed nervous for just a moment, and he watched her raise a hesitant hand, gently twining her fingers in Ella’s hair.

That was it.

“Chloe… Ella… “ he warned.

Ella’s hand squeezed tight in response, and he felt himself start to shake.

“Michael…” Chloe’s voice was thin and breathless. “Come for us.”

It broke over him with an almost painful gasp, his release rushing up from his limbs. Ella took him, worked it out of him, higher, harder. Until he was crashing down, moaning out their names.

As he shuddered down, every nerve singing, he turned to Chloe.

His eyes were still glowing bright, riding out his release. “Chloe,” he breathed, almost a question. She was burning against him.

“ _ Yes _ , Michael… ohh yes!” She arched back, a cry breaking free. He felt her surging under his touch, waves throbbing through her. She breathed deep, alight in blissful free-fall. And slowly, slowly drifted back down, resting, replete in his embrace.

She felt Ella sitting up, laying back into his other shoulder once more. Heard him kiss her, heard their mingled breaths.

“Chloe...” Michael’s voice was tinged with awe, “if this is what these past few months have been like for you, how are you still  _ alive _ ?”

She didn’t have an answer for that, merely chuckled and nestled against him.

Ella glanced between the two of them, her irrepressible smile breaking through. “More drinks, anyone?”

\-----

Chloe awoke to the sound of snickering. She immediately regretted it. The waking up part.

From the quiet groan that came from the other side of the bed, Ella did too.

Definitely not a teenager anymore.

Chloe cracked an eye on the faint morning sunshine leaking in through the blinds. The colored lights swirled overhead, washed out, like the management’s unsubtle nudge to the last stragglers.  _ You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here… _

When did they…? Oh yeah. Spontaneous bedroom prom.

That might have even been on the playlist.

Her gaze swung, begrudgingly, to the foot of the bed. Oh god, why didn’t Lucifer’s grin come with a volume knob? She rolled away, some part of her mind (the part that paid the bills on time and kept her child alive) noting how this definitely helped even the score between them. Where did ‘homeless magician’ rank next to ‘regretful party girl’?

“Oh. Hey, bro.” The mattress wobbled as Michael sat up, ready to take on the day, it seemed. Frigging angels.

“Hey bro, yourself,” Lucifer chuckled. “Fun night, I take it? Though I’m seeing far more clothing than I would have expected. Still managed to get up to some trouble, I hope?”

“Oh, just a little trip down memory lane. Recapturing of fleeting youth.”

“Yes, the youthfulness does seem to have fled.”

“I’m guessing it’s nothing a little coffee can’t fix.” He glanced brightly to his bed-mates. Maybe that was a bit too optimistic of an appraisal.

“On it,” Ella mumbled, rolling herself out of bed with practiced ease. She flailed in Michael’s direction as she passed, catching his arm. “I point; you do.” She stumbled to the kitchen, dragging him gamely behind.

Lucifer watched them go before easing himself down at Chloe’s side. He gently stroked her hair away from her face. “Not too worse for the wear I hope, Detective?”

She unstuck her tongue from the roof of her mouth. “I’ll admit, this morning may take me back even more than last night did… but no, I’ll survive.”

“What’s all this about ‘taking you back’? Bit of a theme night, was it?”

“Turned into one, I guess. Ella gave us a crash course in the typical teenage experience. Well, hers at least.” She levered herself up on an arm, head bobbing a bit, but staying attached. “Current state notwithstanding, it was... really nice.” She finished simply, her hand tracing absently over his sleeve.

“I hope in more ways that one.” He kissed her with a grin. “You never could resist the allure of a little high school nostalgia, could you?”

“What can I say; it’s my weak spot.”

“If I ask nicely, will you treat me to a replay?” His eyes flashed playfully.

“That all depends...”

“On what, Detective?” 

His smile widened as she leaned in closer to whisper in his ear… 

“Do you have a blender?”


End file.
